Devil's Advocate
by secretflame
Summary: When Jade West first met her angel, she wasn't expecting to end up dancing with her. She wasn't expecting to take her home. And she sure wasn't expecting to fall in love with her. Jori AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Well, I must say, after trying to write a Jori story for over half a year...I finally wrote something that I found to be somewhat decent. I hope you all think so as well.

Oh, and be warned...this story is rated M for a reason. There is sex in this story, and it is of the lesbian variety.

Also, this is an AU. Don't forget that.

Read, Review, Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

The first time I met an angel was at The Laughing Dragon, back around Halloween.

It had to have been around then, because everyone in the place was dressed up in some sort of costume. There were at least thirteen vampires, most of the sparkly variety, with dolled-up floozies in kitten-ears hanging off their arms. The rest of the club had various costumes that I didn't give a fuck about. I, personally, was dressed up as a devil; a rather sexy devil if I must say so myself. Red satin draped my body, hugging my curves in all the right ways, hanging down a bit past my thighs. Devil horns poked out of my hair, and red highlights shone out in my dark brown locks.

"Hey there, pretty lady...how about you and I go someplace private?"

I turned my head to face the source of the slurred, overconfident voice. "Unless you want to get a drink thrown in your face, I would leave. Quickly."

His face contorted into an expression of anger. "Hey, I was just asking a question. You don't have to get all bitchy about it."

I picked up my glass, studying the contents. "Three...two..." I looked back up at him. "Don't make me say one."

"God, you bitches are all the same." He yelled, stalking off. I debated throwing the glass at him anyway, but decided against it. No use in wasting the alcohol.

I raised the glass to my lips, taking a long sip of the vodka.

"You know, that guy has been bothering every girl in this club."

I looked to my left to see an angel sitting next to me. And no, I'm not kidding. This chick was dressed up as a messenger from heaven, complete with glittery halo sitting on top of her silky brunette hair.

"Has he?" I raised my eyebrows. "Well, I'm glad that every other girl in this club has enough good taste to not let him in their pants."

"Like I would let that drunk idiot anywhere near my pants." She smiled at me, extending her hand. "I'm Tori."

I took her hand, shaking it gently. "Jade. Nice to meet you." I cast a quick look down at her body as she turned her head for a moment. Not bad.

"So...who are you here with?" She asked, crossing her ankles in front of her.

"No one." I replied, watching as her eyes left my face, her gaze trailing down my body. "And you?"

"No one." Her eyes came back up to meet mine. "That could change though...if..."

"If?"

"You decided to be my date tonight." She grinned slyly, her eyes shining with mischief.

I leaned in closer to her, setting my drink down on the bar. "And what would make you think that I would be remotely interested in being your date?"

"Well..." She bit her lip, and for the first time, I could tell that she was nervous. "At least five guys have approached you tonight, and you rejected every single one of them. You're also not here with anyone. And..." She paused, seemingly hesitant. "You haven't stopped staring at my chest since I sat down."

"I could say the same about you." I smirked, watching her face go red. "Besides, maybe I was just looking at the stain on your dress."

She looked down quickly. "What stain?"

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "I was joking."

"Oh..." She looked back up at me. "So...anyway...what do you say? Want to be my date tonight?"

I cocked my head slightly, amused. "What's in it for me?"

"A night with an attractive, young angel?"

"You sure you want to do that? I mean..." I gestured to my horns. "I'm pretty sure it's morally wrong for a devil to date an angel."

She stood up, offering her hand to me. "I'm willing to risk heaven's fury if you're willing to dance with me for a while."

I took her hand, sliding off my chair. "Well, as long as you're willing..." I grinned, watching her eyes light up. "Then I'm willing to burn in hell's mightiest inferno."

She smiled, leading me to the dance floor. "Do you know how to dance?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, then rolled my eyes. "Of course I do. Question is..." I walked around her, my hands settling on her hips. "Do you?"

She responded by softly swaying her hips, her arms crossed in front of her, hands on top of mine. I started swaying as well, her back pressed against my chest.

I don't know how long we were dancing, nor do I really care. All I know is that there was music, bodies, and heat. Oh so much heat. Her body was pressed so close to mine, it was almost like she was a part of me. Or maybe I was a part of her. Her heat was radiating into me, her perfume wafting up like some intoxicating smoke.

She stopped dancing for a moment, and turned her head. She looked like she was about to ask me something, but I stopped her with my lips before she could utter a single word.

If she was surprised by my sudden kiss, she didn't show it. In fact, she started kissing me back with a ferocity that I did not expect.

After a few moments, I pulled away, softly gasping for air. "Damn..."

"Uh...huh." She replied, taking in a deep breath. "Wow."

I looked at her, suddenly nervously confident. "So..uhm...would you like to come back to my place for coffee?"

She smiled slyly, her eyes shining with something that I couldn't recognize. "Depends. Do you even own a coffee maker?"

"Does it matter?"

She shook her head. "No, I suppose it doesn't."

"Good." I grinned. "Then shall we?"

Tori nodded, taking my hand once more. "Yes."

* * *

We made it back to my place, and by that time, the anticipation was about to kill me.

I shut the door, and in an instant, she was on me, her lips pressed against mine.

I pushed her against the wall, feeling her tongue quickly enter my mouth. I fought her, our tongues tangled up in an inane fight for dominance. I won, and she backed down, letting me take the lead.

"We should go to my bedroom." I whispered, pulling away from her. "It's more...comfortable."

She nodded quickly. "Uh huh."

I grabbed her wrist, and led her towards my room. As soon as we were inside, I claimed her lips again, gently leading her towards my bed.

I pushed her back onto the bed gently, letting her lie between my pillows, my knees on either side of her.

I grabbed my horns, and pulled them off my head, throwing them aside. "Don't want to stab you with those or anything." I remarked dryly, feeling my heart beat a bit faster as she laughed.

She pulled off her halo, tossing it as well. "Don't want to mislead you into thinking I'm really an angel."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem." I leaned down, kissing her softly. "Angels generally don't do things like this. Especially not with a devil."

"Well, sometimes they make exceptions...especially when the devil is incredibly beautiful."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Enough flattery...let's have some fun."

"Fine." She grinned, then hooked her legs around me, flipping us over so that she was on top.

"What..." I began, before she shut me up with her lips. I moaned softly as her hand slipped behind my back, finding the zipper to my dress, pulling it down slowly.

I sat up, allowing her to pull the dress over my head, leaving me wearing nothing more than a smile.

"Damn..." I heard her whisper in my ear. "I'm impressed."

I rolled my eyes, my hands finding her zipper, pulling it down quickly. She helped me along, pulling her dress over her head, discarding it next to mine.

"I must say...I'm impressed as well." I said, looking up at the naked body perched on top of mine.

"Good..." She replied, lowering her head down to my chest. She made soft kisses on my collarbones, moving down slowly to my breasts.

"Fuck..." I moaned as her lips closed around my hardened nipple, her tongue gently flicking the perky bud. I could feel the heat between my legs grow, painfully aching.

She pressed her thigh in between my legs, and I moaned even louder, my hips rising against my will.

I felt her laugh. "Impatient, aren't you?"

"Oh, fuck you..." I muttered, feeling my arousal grow and grow.

"I think it is I who is fucking you, actually..." Tori replied, and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. "Now, just be patient..." She placed a trail of kisses down my stomach, getting closer and closer to my center. "and you shall be rewarded..."

I gasped as her lips closed around that sensitive little bundle of nerves, my hips automatically bucking up. Before I knew it, she was inside me, fingers going in and out, her tongue softly flicking against my clitoris in controlled bursts.

Then I was swept away and all I knew was the feeling of her hands, her lips, her skin against mine. Her scent wafted over me, and I could feel myself getting higher and higher...

and then it ended in a glorious wave of euphoria and ecstasy, and then I knew no more.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed, and an empty apartment.

At least she left a note.

_Dear Jade,_

_ Thanks for the coffee._

_ -Tori_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:...yes. I know. It's only been a day. I don't care.

Read, **REVIEW**, Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

I've had my share of one-night stands. I've been left before, and I've done a lot of leaving myself. It never bothered me before...why should it? It was a casual fuck, nothing more.

That being said, I was pissed when I woke up and she wasn't there lying next to me. And I didn't know why.

Maybe it was just the suddenness of it all. Or maybe it was the fact that she didn't just leave without a trace. No. She had to leave a fucking note. That's not what you do...if you're going to leave like that, you leave and you don't bother leaving anything behind other than some bruises and hickeys. You sure as hell do not leave a note.

But, whatever. She was gone, and I had a life to get back to. A job to get back to, and duties to perform.

And she sure as hell wasn't going to mess with that.

* * *

"Andre! If you're going to stand there, at least be useful and practice your lines, or something!" I yelled, watching him stand about lackadaisically.

"Sorry, Jade!" He yelled back, his voice apologetic. "I'll get right on that!" He walked off, talking to himself under his breath.

I shook my head, and sighed softly. Actors. Not the most dependable of beings, but you couldn't have a proper play without them. A pity, really.

"You seem tense." a familiar voice remarked behind me.

I turned my head to see Cat sit down next to me. She handed me a cup of coffee, smoky vapor rising from the lid.

"Thanks." I took the cup from her, taking a generous sip from the cup. "And I'm fine."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow, and stared at me. "Because you're squeezing that cup rather hard."

I looked down to see the Styrofoam start to crack, and quickly eased up on my grip. "Fine. You got me. I might be a bit tense."

"Any particular reason? Or are you just cranky for the sake of being cranky?"

I glared at her. At one time, the red-head had been rather unobservant and childlike. Graduating college seemed to have changed her though, because now she was so much more insightful and serious. For the most part, that was a blessing. But right then, I really missed the old, ditzy Cat. She would have been so much easier to lie to.

"I'm fine, Cat." I kept staring at her, trying to prompt her into dropping it. But apparently, she wasn't about to.

"Can I just take a guess?" She asked, leaning back in her chair. "It's a girl, isn't it?"

I cocked my head, taking another sip of the coffee. "What makes you think that?"

She gestured towards me. "Well, a couple of things. First off, I smell perfume that you definitely would never wear." She paused, watching me grab my collar and sniff it. Shit. She was right. Tori must have sprayed herself in my room or something, because I definitely would not wear such a flowery scent. "Second, you haven't denied that I was right. You always tell me when I'm wrong." She smirked. "Plus, you have one hell of a hickey."

I absently touched my neck, trying to remember when that happened.

_Her lips are everywhere. My chest, my face, my neck. She's sucking on the latter, and it's driving me crazy. Oh god, it feels so..._

I blinked quickly, making the images and feelings go away. "Oh." I looked away from Cat, feeling my face grow hot.

I heard her laugh, and felt her grab my arm. "No need to be ashamed, Jade. It's just me."

I looked over at her, rolling my eyes. "So?"

"So...I don't care what you do." She propped her head on her hands, and put her elbows on her knees. "So, tell me about her."

"Met her at the Dragon. Took her home, and got fucked. Woke up, and she was gone." I shrugged. "No big deal."

"Was she pretty?"

"Why do you care?" I remarked angrily, glaring at her. She glared right back at me, not backing down.

"Well, if my ex-girlfriend is going to be fucking someone, I want her to at least be pretty!" She looked away as soon as she said this, and I could tell she was upset.

"Hey...Cat...come on..." I reached out, grabbing her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

She looked back at me, and sighed. "Okay, okay. Sorry for yelling." Her eyes wouldn't meet mine. "So...is she?"

"Pretty?" I paused, thinking. "Yeah...yeah she was. Absolutely beautiful. An angel, actually." I kept myself from laughing at my inside joke, instead watching as Cat's face fell.

"Dammit, Cat...I thought that we were over this..." I continued, feeling the familiar sadness well up inside me.

"I..." She started, before we were interrupted.

"Jade!"

I glared up at the intruder, who just happened to be Andre once more. "What do you want, Andre?"

He fidgeted as he stood in front of me, his hands clasped behind his back. "Uhm...well, you see..."

"A little faster, Andre." I demanded dryly, irritated at his intrusion.

"Well, Sam and I were practicing our lines backstage, okay? And Sinjin...well, he was testing out the curtains...and a sandbag fell on Sam's head."

"And...?"

He hopped from foot to foot. "She definitely won't be able to do the show now."

I stared at him, feeling my anger rise. "She's really that injured?"

He nodded, scratching his head nervously. "Yeah...honestly, I don't think heads are supposed to have a dent in them."

"Fuck." I rubbed my temples, trying to calm down. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Okay." I looked back up at Andre, taking a deep breath. "Send her a fruit basket from all of us, would you?"

He nodded, his head bobbing back and forth far too quickly. "Yeah, sure..." He started to back up. "uhm...may I leave?"

I waved my hand towards the stage. "Yeah, get out of here."

He turned around quickly, practically jogging away. I watched him go, feeling a headache start to pound behind my eyes.

I covered my face with my hands, groaning. "Goddammit. Now I need a new lead." I turned my head so that I was facing Cat. "Ready to put your executive producer status to work?"

She still looked sad, but smiled anyway. "Yeah...I guess so..."

"Good...because I need you to set up some auditions for me. Put out flyers, send out internet ads, hire a gigolo to seduce an actress, I don't care. Just...find me some people that might be worthy of my time. And quickly. We only have a few weeks before opening night."

Cat stood up, refusing to meet my eyes. "I'll have it done as soon as possible, Jade. Don't worry."

I could hear the sadness in her voice, and for a moment, I was transported back to a time when she had been the one that I thought about all the time. The one that I woke up next to in the morning. The one that I might have loved.

"Jade?"

I looked back up at her, forcing back the swarm of memories that had invaded my thoughts. "Yes?"

She bit her lip. "Do you think...that if things had gone differently..."

I held up my hand. "Stop. Don't go down that road, Cat. It's not worth it."

She sighed, turning away. "I suppose..." She started walking away. "I'll see you later, Jade."

I watched her leave, feeling the familiar pain in my chest as she disappeared from my sight.

I brought the coffee cup up to my lips, then brought it back down. I wasn't thirsty anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Some of you may have realized what was going to happen. I don't care though.

Read, REVIEW, enjoy.

-Flame

p.s. Seriously...please review. I can't tell if anyone likes it unless you tell me. And besides...reviews make me happy? Don't you want to make me happy?

* * *

The second time that I met an angel was purely a coincidence. At least, that is what I tell myself so I can feel better about the situation.

Cat did her job well; flyers were posted, e-mails were sent, and casting agents were called. Everything that needed to be done was done. The only problem was...everyone that showed up to audition sucked. Like, really, really sucked. I know I can be cruel, but if we squeezed every drop of talent out of those women that showed up, it wouldn't even be enough to fill a dixie cup.

"Leeeeeave it all to...meeeeeeee!" screeched the woman on stage, throwing her arms up in the air for dramatic effect.

I stared at her for a moment, actually impressed. Impressed that I had finally found the worst singer in the world.

"Next."

She stared at me, her gigantic smile sliding off her face. "...what?"

"I said, next. You didn't get the part."

She kept on staring, her jaw slowly dropping. "But...but I was perfect!"

"Look..." I consulted my clipboard, "Trina... you need to leave now. Go home, and find a new hobby. Please."

Trina stamped her foot on the stage, the thud echoing through the auditorium. "No! Give me the part!"

I sighed, and waved my hand. "Oh, Watson!"

Trina appeared to be getting rather agitated. "Watson? What the hell is a Watson?"

I shook my head as I saw Watson appear behind her. "That's Watson."

Trina turned her head, shrinking back as she saw the hulking form of Watson, our security guard, behind her.

"Oh...uhm..."

Watson grabbed her arms, lifting her off the ground. "Will that be all, Ms. West?"

I nodded. "Thank you Watson."

"Anytime, Ms. West." He carried Trina off, ignoring her kicking and screaming. I chuckled softly as I heard her cries of anguish fade off into the distance.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?"

I turned my head to see Cat slide into the seat next to me. "Not really. I mean, she was really bad."

"But to have Watson carry her off?" She shook her head. "That was just mean."

"Why do you care?" I retorted irritably, flipping through the names on my clipboard. Trina's name was the last on the list. "Goddammit, she was the last one."

"I care because I don't want you to turn into a complete bitch." She replied, a hint of anger in her voice. "And she's not the last one. There's someone out there yet."

"There is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded, sighing softly. "Yeah. Should I go get her?"

I nodded in reply. She stood up, walking out of the auditorium. I sighed, rubbing my temples softly. Cat hadn't been right since the other day...but I didn't know what to do. I decided to just let it go, and see what would happen.

* * *

"Right this way, Miss. Up on the stage you go." I heard Cat tell someone, but I didn't bother to look up from my clipboard. If they sucked, I didn't really want to be able to put a face to the voice.

"Okay." I heard the reply. Huh. Oddly familiar.

"Could you tell us your name, please?" Cat requested as she sat back down next to me. I glanced over at her, then back to my clipboard, picking up my pencil.

"Uhm...I'm Tori. Tori Vega."

_Crack._

The pencil snapped in my fingers as I finally looked up at the woman on the stage. Tori. Motherfucking Tori. The angel of the bar...now standing in front of me, looking like hell just froze over.

"Uhm...Jade? You okay?" Cat asked, giving me a confused, worried look.

"Yeah...perfectly fine..." I replied through gritted teeth, trying to keep my cool. Jesus fucking Christ, what the hell was she doing here?

"So...uhm...I'll be performing an original piece...if that's okay..." Tori said, her face chalk white.

"That's fine." Cat replied, continuing to stare at me. I glared at her for a moment until she looked away.

"Okay...uhm..do you happen to have an accompanist?" She held up a handful of sheet music. "I have music..."

Cat looked over at me, seemingly waiting for me to reply. When I didn't, she looked back to Tori, and nodded. "Yeah, we do. I'll go get him." She stood up, walking out of the auditorium, leaving me and Tori alone.

I stared at Tori, hoping my gaze could cause her to shrink away into nothing. She refused to meet my eye, which pissed me off even more. I was about to say something to her, but Cat came back in, Andre in tow. He walked over to Tori, taking the music from her hands.

He looked at it quickly, then nodded. "Yeah, I think I can play this fine." I saw his eyes quickly scan her body, and a smile spread across his face. "Perfectly fine."

"Thanks..." Tori said, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Stop staring and go play the goddamn song, Harris." I said, my voice cold and emotionless. I saw both him and Cat stare at me for a second, and then he just nodded, and walked over to the piano, sliding onto the seat.

He cracked his knuckles quickly, then looked at Tori for confirmation. She looked at him, and nodded quickly.

His fingers started to press down on the keys, the soft music filling the air around us.

After a short musical introduction, Tori started singing.

"_Here I am...Once again...Feeling lost but now and then..._

_ I breathe it in, and let it go..._

_ And you don't know where you are now, _

_ Or what it will come to _

_ If only somebody could hear._

_ When you figure out how..._

_ You're lost in the moment,_

_ You disappear..."_

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit.

She was good. No. Better than good. She was excellent; far better than anyone that had tried out. Far better than our original lead. Fuck. Better than anyone that I've heard for a very long time.

"_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action..."_

Her eyes were closed as she sang, like she was almost afraid to see if people were watching. Or maybe it was something else. I don't know, I'm not a goddamn psychologist. Either way...her eyes were closed, and that pissed me off.

"_You're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction..."_

I considered throwing something at her; make her open her goddamn eyes, when she finally did. They met mine, and I could see a certain fire burning in them; a fire I couldn't recognize.

"_Not a fantasy, just remember me...when it turns out right."_

Oh god, what the hell is going on. I feel something...not anger, not rage...I feel fire...fire in places that I shouldn't feel it. Oh god, what the hell.

"_'Cause you know that if you're living your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination."_

Fuck.

"_In my victory, just remember me...when I make it shine..."_

She held the last note for a few moments, then let it fade away. Her eyes never left mine, that unfamiliar fire fading away as the music ended.

I made myself look away from her, and down at my clipboard. "Cat."

Cat quickly made her way over to me, her face showing her shock at Tori's performance. "Yes?"

"Was she the last one?"

Cat nodded quickly. "Yeah. Are we hiring her?"

I glared up at her, clenching my clipboard harder. "Do we have much of a choice?"

She shook her head. "No...no we don't. And she's good, Jade...really good."

"Dammit, I know!" I sighed, irritated. "Tell her she's hired. I'm going home."

I stood up, walking away, trying to ignore Tori's squeal of happiness from being told she got the part.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Damn. This is turning out to be a lot more angst-filled than I thought it would.

Oh well.

Read, REVIEW, enjoy.

-Flame

p.s. Seriously, review! They keep me going.

* * *

I walked out of the theater quickly, making sure to ignore the footsteps I heard behind me. I didn't want to deal with her, with the situation, with any of it. I just wanted to go home, drink a few shots of bourbon, and pass out on the sofa with _The Scissoring_ playing in the background. But no. Of course that wasn't going to happen.

"Jade! Jade, come on, stop walking!"

I gritted my teeth, and kept on going. Almost to my car. Almost to my car. Almost there.

"Jade!" I felt an hand grab my shoulder, and I spun around quickly, angrily.

"What do you want?" I yelled, pulling myself out of her grasp.

Tori stared at me in shock for a few moments, then stepped back. "I just...I don't get it."

"Get what?" I asked, daring her to actually answer.

"What is your issue?"

I felt my jaw drop, and my eyes went wide. Did she really...

"What?"

She stood up a bit straighter. "I asked, what's your issue? I thought we...you know...had a good time the other night. Why are you ignoring me?"

I stared at her, utterly confused by her stupidity. "...you're kidding, right? Vega, you ditched me. I woke up, and you were gone. I thought I would at least get a goodbye or something...and now you're here, taking the lead in a play I'm directing, and I'm supposed to act like everything is fine and fucking dandy." My voice kept getting louder. "But it's not!"

I would have kept going, but I was stopped by the sudden force of Tori's lips on mine. I froze, utterly confused by that turn of events. What the fuck was going on? Was I dreaming? Why...why was I feeling...I stopped that train of thought once I realized that I had started to kiss her back.

I forced her off of me, gasping for breath. "Goddammit, Vega!"

I could have sworn I had seen a sly smile on her face for a second. "What?" She leaned in closer. "I had work that morning, Jade, so I had to leave, otherwise, I wouldn't have left. I never said that it was a one-time thing, did I?"

I just stared at her. "So...wait. What?"

She just grinned, and turned around. "I'll see you at practice tomorrow, Jade."

…..

Fuck.

* * *

A half-hour later, I was home, and a bottle of Jack Daniels was in my hand.

Yeah, yeah. Drinking is bad for you and your precious liver.

Like I give a fuck.

I twisted the cap off the bottle, and debated grabbing a glass to pour it in. I decided to just drink it straight. What did it matter, in the end, if I used a goddamn glass. It wasn't like I had anyone to share it with.

I took a sip from the bottle, grimacing as the alcohol burned its way down my throat.

I took another sip, then made my way into my living room, throwing myself down on the sofa. In another moment, I had the tv on, and _The Scissoring_ was providing me with a sort of entertainment that nothing else gave me.

I tried to focus on the movie, but the thought of Tori's lips on mine kept butting in. I was still confused as to what had happened. Why did she do that? What was the point of all that? Was she being truthful? Was she really planning on making that a regular thing?...and if she did, was I okay with that?

I finally managed to block her out, but then my mind kept wandering back to Cat.

Cat Valentine. My girlfriend of three years, best friend for a lot longer. We always knew we would end up together; it was just one of those things that was inevitable.

What wasn't, though, was finding her in bed with another woman.

That ended that, and ever since...well, things had been strained, but we made it work. Of course, there were some tense moments...moments when memories

_Red hair spread out on my pillow, eyes closed, lips parted. _

Came back to me.

I looked at the bottle in my hand, considering it.

Fuck it.

I took another swallow.

* * *

_Five hours later_

You know, people say that being drunk causes people to do dumb things that they wouldn't do if they were sober.

That might explain why I found myself outside Cat's door, knocking random patterns into the wood, yelling for her to open the door.

I wish I could say that I knew what I was doing. I wish I could say that I was sober enough to control my actions.

I wish I could say those things, but I couldn't. I was drunk as a fucking skunk, and I had no fucking idea what I was doing.

Which is why, when the door finally opened up to reveal a confused and tired-looking Cat, I immediately threw myself onto her, my lips pressed hard against hers.

* * *

I must have blacked out sometime soon after that, because when I woke up, I didn't remember a goddamned thing past kissing her.

I opened my eyes, groaning as sunlight blinded me. "Fuck..."

"You can say that again."

I turned my head, only to see a familiar red-head staring at me from across the room. Speaking of rooms...was this my bedroom? How the hell did I get back here?

Cat leaned back against the wall, her arms crossed, an angry, hurt look on her face. "Want to explain to me what the hell you were doing?"

I sat up, wincing as my head throbbed. "What...what are you talking about?"

"Why, Jade? Why the hell did you show up at my house last night?" I saw her hands grip her elbows, a pained look in her eye. "Why did you kiss me?"

I held my head in my hands, trying to stop the pain that kept stabbing into my brain. "Can we not go there? Please?"

"No, Jade, I am going to go there!" I could hear the pain in her voice, but at that moment, I didn't really care. "You can't...you can't do things like that! This isn't one of those things that you can just brush away, Jade!" I could hear her voice crack, and a sharp ache went through my chest. What had I done?

I lowered my hands, and gazed at her. "I was drunk, Cat. I don't even remember what happened last night."

She shook her head, a trail of tears making their way down her face. "You want to know what happened? You left auditions without even telling Tori she got the part, she went after you, and then hours later, you showed up at my house, drunk out of your mind, and you kissed me. If I hadn't stopped you, you would have done even more." She looked at me, her eyes shining with a pain I hadn't seen for a long time. "And I wanted to let you. God, I wanted to let you. But I couldn't, Jade, because you don't want me anymore, and I know that. So, I took you home. But I still don't get it...why the hell did you show up at my house?" By the end, she was practically yelling, her hands curled into fists, eyes red and angry.

"I don't know!" I yelled, forcing myself to look away from her. "I don't know."

"Well, you need to figure it out, because I can't handle it, Jade!" I looked back up at her, seeing her hands angrily wiping away her tears. "I can't handle you...doing things like that! You can't just kiss me again, Jade! Not after we ended things...not after all of that!"

"Well, maybe this wouldn't be an issue if you hadn't fucked that other girl!" I shouted, feeling myself get even angrier. Who was she to make it seem like I fucked up? She cheated on me, for fuck's sake!  
Her eyes met mine, and I could see a flash of something unfamiliar shine in them. "And maybe if you had been a better girlfriend, maybe I wouldn't have slept with her."

I glared at her for a few moments, then turned away. "Get out of my house."

I heard her walk away, then pause. "I hope you grow up soon, Jade. Because I'm not going to try and be your friend until you do." A few seconds later, I heard the door slam shut, and I was alone once more.

Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

So, a problem that I have is that once I start a story, I have a hard time finishing it. I just...get irritated with it. So, if my updates are less frequent, it's because I got pissed off.

Oh, and I can't write songs. AT ALL. So please...don't hate me. I tried, and therefore you cannot judge me.

Read, Review, Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

_ "Oh God..." she moans, her body quivering underneath my hands. _

_ I smile, running my hand down her thigh. "You like that?"_

_ "Yes..." she breathes, eyes shut, bottom lip captured between her teeth. Her red hair is spread out on my pillow, and I just want to run my hands through it, pull her towards me, and never let go. _

_ I run my hand back up her leg, gently cupping her center. She gasps underneath me, and I close my eyes for a second so I can relish in the noises that she's making._

_ I open my eyes. "I love..." I look down at her, my voice trailing off. "You..."_

_ It's not Cat anymore. Oh god, the red hair is replaced with soft, silky brunette tresses, the pale skin now a soft bronze..._

_ Tori. It's Tori._

* * *

I forced myself awake. My skin was soaked in a cold sweat, and I was shaking uncontrollably. Oh god, what the hell was happening to me?

I managed to get myself out of my bed, stumbling into my bathroom. I turned on the faucet, collecting water in my cupped hands, splashing it on my face. Cold. God, that was cold. I did it again, then looked in the mirror in front of me.

I looked terrible.

My eyes were red, bloodshot. It looked like I had been crying, even though I hadn't been. Goddamn hangovers. Mascara was streaked on my cheeks, and to be truthful, I just didn't look very hot right then.

"Fuck..." I muttered, grabbing a towel off the rack, wiping my face. Black smeared on the white cloth, but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting some coffee, and then maybe going to practice.

Shit. Practice.

I ran out into my bedroom, and stared at my clock. 3:00. I was an hour late already.

Shit.

* * *

_A Half-Hour Later_

"I'm here!" I yelled, running into the theater.

"You're late." stated a voice from behind me.

I whirled around to see Watson standing behind me. "I know, I know."

"The others aren't very happy, Ms. West." he looked down at me, his eyes gazing into mine. "I would hurry up and find them."

"Where are they?" I asked, sort of unsettled by his unblinking gaze.

"Back stage. Ms. Valentine has been trying to keep them occupied."

I nodded, already making my way to the stage. "Thanks Watson."

As I made my way up the aisle, all I kept thinking about was Cat. What was she going to do when she saw me? What was I going to do when I saw her? God, why did I have to go to her house...why did I have to make things even worse between us?

I climbed up on the stage, and peeked my head around the curtain. The cast was sitting on the various chairs we had set up, and none of them looked particularly happy to see me.

"About time you got here." I heard Cat remark, and the tone of her voice shook me to my core. There was no emotion in it. There was nothing. And trust me, that was scary. Cat always had at least a little feeling behind her tone, so to hear nothing...it was unsettling.

"I'm sorry." I stated, not sure if I was apologizing to the cast, or to her. It didn't really matter either way. "I'm here now, so lets get working."

The cast stood up, grumbling quietly to themselves. I saw Tori walk towards me, and I turned around quickly, jumping off the stage, making my way to my seat. I didn't want to have to deal with her today too. I could only deal with so much. Believe it or not, I'm not made out of stone, and I can't handle too much emotional bullshit.

Tori stood on the stage, looking down at me. "Where should I be, Jade?"

I glared up at her. "Stage left."

She nodded, making her way over to where I had directed. Andre made his way out onto the stage, standing on the opposite side.

I motioned to Sinjin, who was perched in the sound booth. "Lights!"

A spotlight shone down on the stage, making its way over to Tori. Another one focused on Andre.

"Are your mikes on?" I asked Andre, who tapped his lightly, the sound echoing out through the theater. Tori did the same.

"Okay. Tori, do you know your part?"

She nodded. "Yeah, including the choreography. I might have to use my script though."

I sighed. "Okay. Well then...lets begin."

Andre held out his hand, walking closer to Tori. "Come with me. I can show you things that you've never even imagined. I can show you the world, the universe, anything, if you come with me!"

Tori reached out for his hand, then hesitated, shrinking back. "I...I have a life here, Jake! I...I can't just leave it on a whim!"

Andre grabbed her hand in both of his, and stared into her eyes. "Why not? What do you have here that I can't offer you?"

"I have friends...family..." I saw her eyes glance down at her script. "A job..."

"Your friends aren't true friends. Your family doesn't care whether you stay or leave. And your job sucks the life out of you." He released her hands, and pointed off into the distance. "Teresa, you have the world at your fingertips...so take a chance, and come with me!"

He took a breath, and I grimaced internally. Musicals weren't exactly my favorite genre...but, hell, a paycheck is a paycheck.

Andre looked out to the audience, waving his arm in front of him. "_I can show you the world..."_

"Cut!" I yelled, glaring at him. "Not funny, Harris."

I could tell that he was holding back laughter. "It was pretty funny in my opinion, Jade."

"Just sing the right song, Andre. No funny shit. I'm not in the mood." I could see Tori laughing, and the sight made me even angrier.

"All right, all right." He coughed, then took a deep breath. "_I see you pause...I see you wait...but if you don't come with me, it will be too late..."_

Tori stepped forward, and looked out into the empty theater, her eyes somehow meeting mine. "_You just can't see...what you do to me... but I have a life...how can I leave?"_

Andre took her hand, waving his other arm out in front of them. "_There is so much more out there...than we have here..."_

Tori swept her arm behind her. "_But what about them? Am I to just leave them behind?"_

Andre pulled her closer to him, staring deep into her eyes. "_Forget about everyone else...think for yourself!"_

She looked down at the ground, then back out into the audience. "_I don't...I can't..."_

_ "Yes you can..." _He hooked a finger under her chin, lifting it so she was looking at him. "_I believe in you..."_

With that, he bent his head down, kissing her softly. "_Come with me..." _I felt jealousy hit me, and shifted uncomfortably in my seat. What the hell? It was a fucking stage kiss...

She stepped back, touching her lips. "_Maybe I should..."_

_ "Come with me..."_

She looked at him, then me, then back at him. "_Yes I will!..."_

She ended on a high note that she held for a few moments, then slowly lowered her arms. "So...how was that?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore my irritation towards the jealousy that still pierced my being. "It was fine. Very musical."

"Is that a bad thing?" Tori asked, confused.

"She hates musicals." Cat replied, coming out from behind the curtain. "Don't take anything she says to heart, Tori."

"Oh...okay. So, it was okay, then?"

I stood up, starting to walk out of the theater. "It was great, Vega. Stop worrying, and go home."

I walked out before anyone could respond, eager to get home, and eager to get away from the woman who was making my emotions so incredibly fucked up.

* * *

Home. A place of belonging, a place of comfort, a place of...

Fuck that shit.

I didn't go home. I went to The Laughing Dragon instead, wanting desperately to drink away my confusion.

"Rum and Coke." I told the bartender, slipping onto the bar stool.

He nodded, pulling the ingredients off the shelf. "Didn't I just see you the other day?"

"Yeah...there a problem with that?"

He slid the drink in front of me, wiping his hands on a towel. "Not at all. But...you're alone this time. What happened to that sweet honey you were here with?"

I glared at him, putting as much hatred into the gaze as I could muster. "Drop it."

He shrugged, raising his hands in front of his body. "Okay. Forget I said anything." He walked away, tending to some other poor bastard.

I picked up my drink, taking a generous swallow.

"Drinking is bad for you."

I froze, feeling an immense amount of irritation settle on me. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a bar, not your home. I don't need permission to come here." Tori replied, sliding into the seat next to me. "And maybe...I just wanted to see you."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well. This...turned out differently than I originally planned.

….Read, Review, Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

"Go away."

Tori just rolled her eyes, motioning for the bartender. "You can't tell me what to do, Jade. We're not at practice."

"I said, go away." I glared at her, trying to use all of my mental abilities to light her on fire. It didn't work. "I don't want to see you."

"I really don't care." The bartender finally made his way over to Tori, and took her order.

I gripped my drink, staring down into the swirling liquid. "Last chance, Vega. Either leave, or I'm going. And if I have to go, I'm going to be really, really pissed."

"Just give me a chance to say what I want to say, okay? Then I'll leave you alone if you want."

I took a gulp of my drink, wishing I was drunk enough to not give a fuck. "You have a minute. Use it wisely."

Tori sipped her drink, then set it down on the bar. "I like you, Jade. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have let you take me back to your place to get coffee the other night." She paused, smiling a bit. "I already told you that I didn't want that to be a one time thing..."

"But what if I want it to be? Maybe I like having one night stands. Ever think about that?"

Tori's sly grin was starting to really piss me off. "Well, judging by how upset you were that I left, I'm guessing that you don't feel that way."

I glared at her again, feeling a mixture of utter hatred and something unrecognizable towards the brunette. "What do you want, Vega? Your minute is flying fast."

She looked at me, her grin fading. "I just...I just want to start over. Can we do that?"

"Life doesn't work that way."

"But it can for once, don't you think?" She stuck out her hand. "Hi. My name is Tori Vega, and I really think you're pretty."

I considered her hand, debating the pros and cons of the situation. "Tori..."

"Just shake her hand, girl!" the bartender said from behind us. I turned my head, glaring at him. He held up his hands, and backed away. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to Tori.

I reached out, gripped her hand. "Hi Tori. I'm Jade West, and I think I'm making a huge mistake."

Tori released my hand, checking her watch. "Minutes up, Jade. Still want me to leave?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Yes..."

She started to stand up, her eyes betraying her disappointment. "Okay. I guess I'll..."

I grabbed her wrist. "Wait. You didn't let me finish." I stood up, not releasing her arm. "I want you to leave with me. Let's go get some...coffee or something."

She hesitated, then let her smile come back onto her face. "Okay."

* * *

"So..." Tori began, looking down at the cup in her hand. "This isn't exactly what I was expecting."

I rolled my eyes, bringing my own cup of coffee up to my lips. "I said we would go get coffee, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but..."

I held up a hand, shaking my head. "Tori, just shut up."

"Okay..." She whispered, taking a sip of her coffee.

I leaned back in my chair, the front legs coming up off the floor. "So."

"So."

"Why are you doing this?"

She looked at me, eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

I sighed heavily, clapping a hand on my forehead. "Jesus, Vega...it's not that hard to understand. Why did you come back? Why me?"

She shrugged. "Why not you?"

I just stared at her for a moment. "Well...I'm just someone you slept with once. Usually that means..."

She shook her head. "I don't do things like that, Jade. I don't sleep with someone unless I actually like the person themselves. I wasn't planning on having you just being a one-night stand. It just came across that way." She paused, taking another sip of her drink. "And why you? Well...first off, look at yourself. You're absolutely...beautiful." She grinned, and I saw something flash in her eyes. "Other than that, you seemed...mysterious. I want to figure out what makes you that way." She looked up at me, eyes twinkling. "That reason enough?"

I nodded, gripping my coffee cup a bit harder. "Yeah."

"Good. Now... answer a question for me."

I motioned for her to continue, leaning forward a bit, the legs of the chair settling back onto the floor.

"Why are you here?"

I paused, thinking of an answer. "Because I want to be."

"But, why?"

I looked back up at her, biting my lower lip. "Because I want to. That's basically my reasoning. I'm curious, and I feel like this could be...fun."

Tori nodded, setting her cup down on the table in front of her. "You know, we know nothing about each other."

"So, remedy that."

"How?"

I rolled my eyes, and stood up. "Come on. Let's go turn on some tv, and if you want, we'll play 20 questions while we watch. Sound good?"

She nodded, letting my lead her into my living room. I pointed her towards the couch, and grabbed the remote, flicking on the tv. Then, I sat down next to her, handing her the remote.

"Find something."

She took it, and started flipping through the channels. Eventually, she settled on some chick flick, and then set the remote down, turning towards me.

"So...time for random questions?"

"If you so desire." I felt curiosity burn inside me, but I attempted to act uncaring anyway.

"Okay...how old are you?"

I looked at her, amused. "Don't you know that you're never supposed to ask a woman her age?"

Tori's face went red, and she started stammering. "I...I just didn't..."

I started laughing, incredibly amused. "I'm fucking with you, Vega. I'm twenty-five. And you?"

She smiled, trying to get rid of the embarrassed blush on her face. "Twenty-three."

"Ah...still a young one then..." I grinned. "Still so much innocence to corrupt."

She threw a playful punch at my arm. "I'm only two years younger than you. Besides, I'm not innocent. I think we already established that."

I grinned even wider. "Yes. Yes we did."

"Perv. Anyway...my turn again."

"What? Bullshit! You already asked me one!"

She nodded. "Yeah...but then you asked me the same question. Therefore...my turn."

My eyes narrowed. "Bitch..."

She grinned, leaning back into the sofa. "Why are you directing a musical?"

"Because it's a fast and easy paycheck."

She shook her head. "No, no, that's not what I meant. I meant...why directing? You don't really seem like someone who is all into the theater scene."

I motioned to myself. "I don't?" She shook her head in response, and I chuckled. "Well, my young friend, I direct because I like doing it. If I wasn't doing that, I'd be performing myself. Still do, on occasion."

"Are you any good?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes..."

"I don't believe you."

"Too bad."

Tori leaned closer to me. "Show me."

"What, you want me to perform a play for you?"

She shook her head. "Sing, Jade. Sing me a song."

"I'm not your pet, Vega. I don't just perform tricks for you."

She started pouting, her lower lip drooping down. "Pleeeeease?"

"I don't give in that easily."

She sighed dramatically. "Fiiiine..."

"Good, because.." Suddenly her lips were on mine, and she had me pinned to the couch. I struggled for a moment, somewhat confused, then as realization hit, I started moving my lips against hers.

I felt her hand slowly slip up my shirt, her skin cold against mine. I shivered, feeling her hand cup my breast, the fabric of my bra blocking her from doing more.

She broke apart from the kiss for a moment, taking a breath. "Shirt. Off."

I sat up quickly, allowing her to pull off my shirt, discarding it onto the floor somewhere. She smiled, and went back to allowing her hand to slip around my back, undoing my bra, pulling it off my body, tossing it aside.

"Tori..." I started to say, before her lips were on my neck, sucking underneath my jaw. I moaned involuntarily, lost for a moment in the feeling of utter ecstasy.

"Shut up..." she murmured, her lips peppering my skin, making their way down my neck.

I considered arguing, then realized the stupidity of that. I had a hot girl on top of me, and she was currently doing things to me that could be considered a sin in many cultures. Why the fuck should I argue?

She made her way to my breasts, her lips replacing her hands. Her tongue darted out, flicking against my nipple quickly.

"Damn..." I moaned, feeling myself start to ache in that oh so sensitive part of my anatomy. "You are far too good at this..."

"Mhmm...and you know what else I'm good at?" Her hand slipped down my torso, making its way down south.

"What...?" I breathed, feeling her fingers start to fidget with the button on my jeans.

"Making people incredibly sexually frustrated." She sat up, jumping off of me.

I blinked, confused. "Wh..."

Tori leaned over me, a mischievous grin on her face. "Mayyyyybe...if you sing for me, I'll keep going."

I stared up at her, amazed. "No...way...you are such a bitch!" I sat up, propping myself on my elbows. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I caaaaan." she sang, backing away from me. "So, what's it going to be, Jade? Are you going to sing and be happy? Or are you going to just stare at me for a while, and then tell me to go fuck myself? Because either way...I win."

I glared at her, still utterly amazed at her audacity. "You are an evil, evil woman."

"Thank you. I know."

I stood up, debating my options. "Vega, you forgot to consider one thing..."

She cocked her head. "Oh? What is that?"

I grinned. "I always get what I want."

"I don't see how that..."

I cut her off, grabbing her arm, and pulling her the few feet into my bedroom. I propelled her towards my bed, climbing on top of her before she could get away.

"What are you doing?" I heard her ask, and somehow, her confusion made me even more aroused.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm doing exactly what you did to me...I'm just...doing it my way." I replied, unbuttoning her jeans, sliding them off her legs quickly. "Any problem with that?"

She didn't reply, and I didn't listen. Instead, I was undressing her as quickly as humanely possible.

"Jade..." she whispered as I took off her shirt.

"Hmm?"

"Are we going too fast?"

I stopped what I was doing, and stared down at her. "What?"

"Are...what the hell are we? What are we doing?"

I looked down at her, running a hand down her chest. "Well, right now, I'm preparing to give you the best fuck of your life...as to what we are, does it really matter?"

"I guess not..."

"Good. Because I would like to get back to making love to you, and talking kind of ruins the mood."

"Fine..." she whispered, and I grinned, going back to what I was doing.

I unhooked her bra (I may hate the ones that hook in the front, but I got to tell you, it came in handy right then), pulling it off, throwing it aside.

I leaned down, letting my lips meet her neck, teeth softly scraping against her skin. I felt her shudder underneath me, and that made me happy in ways that nothing else could.

I slowly kissed my way down to her breasts, then let my tongue trace a trail over her perky nipple, relishing in the moan that resulted because of it.

My hand slipped down her body, fingers sliding underneath her boy shorts. I could feel the heat emitting from her center, and the wet betrayal of her arousal.

I let my finger part her slowly, her moans echoing in my ears.

Gently, I started circling her clitoris with my finger, and I heard her gasp. Her arms, already around my neck, tightened, her fingernails scraping along the top of my back.

I moved away from that little bud, and instead, entered her quickly. She gasped again, but instead of giving her time to get adjusted, I added another finger, quickening my pace inside of her.

"Ja...Jade..." she moaned, gripping me tighter. I grinned, and let my thumb brush against her clit once more.

"Fuck!" I felt her come apart in my hands, her body shaking. I held her close to me, sliding my hand out of her underwear, joining my other arm around her back.

It took a few minutes, but she finally stopped shaking, and I lowered her back down onto the bed, releasing her, rolling to the side.

"Wow." I heard her say, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Told you. I always get what I want."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

I apologize for taking so long to update this. I've been swamped with college apps, and school in general, and I finally got some time to sit down and pound this out. Of course, I should have been writing my essays, but fuck that.

I hope you all enjoy. It's basically fluff, but I didn't have time to come up with anything thought-provoking, and I felt bad for not updating for months.

So, enjoy. And to any reader that is about to be, or already has been, affected by Hurricane Sandy, my prayers are with you. I'm hoping that I don't get hit too hard, but...well, good luck everyone.

Read, Review, Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

_A tree. _

_ I was staring at a tree. _

_ Why the fuck was I staring at a tree?_

_ I sat down to ponder this. A tree. A weeping willow, to be specific. Maybe the tree was a metaphor, or something. Maybe it wasn't really there? Maybe..._

_ No, no. No more psychological bullshit. Let's just go back to staring at the tree. _

_ I must say, the tree was rather pretty. I like weeping willows. They...I don't know. Seem so mysterious or something. _

_ "Why are you staring at a tree?"_

_ I looked up to see Tori sit next to me. "Because...it's pretty?"_

_ I felt her hand clasp around mine, and the warmth, however corny, made me smile. "Jade, I get that it's pretty, but...it's a tree."_

_ "Nothing is ever just something, you know. Sure, it's a tree, but you know what? Maybe that tree has a life. A family. A thought. Ever think about that?"_

_ "No, I haven't. No reason to." Tori laid her head on my shoulder, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "It is pretty though."_

_ "I know."  
She nuzzled my neck, her body pressed against mine. "You should have sung to me, you know."_

_ I sighed. "Yeah, yeah."_

_ "Wake up and do that." She looked up at me, pouting. "Please?"_

* * *

"Please?"

I opened my eyes to see Tori lying next to me, propped up on one elbow, eyes wide open.

I stared at her, confused. "What?" The dream came back to me, and I blinked a few times. "Wait, were you whispering things into my ear while I slept?"

"Maaaaaybe..." Tori grinned. "Did it work?"

"It made me irritated. Was that your intent?"

"No..." She closed her eyes, rolling over onto her stomach. "Forget about it then. I failed."

"Yeah. You did." I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Fuck, I'm tired."

"Me too."

I looked down at her. "You know, there's no practice today. That means we don't have to go anywhere...we could just stay here...in bed..." I felt my face start to go red, and cursed myself mentally. "If you want to, I mean."

She smiled, and nodded. "Yeah. That would be great."

"Okay." I settled back underneath the covers, and looked at her. "So..."

"Lets play Truth or Dare!"

I rolled my eyes, but decided to agree. "Okay, fine."

"You go first! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Tori pondered for a few moments. "Okay...oh! Okay." She grinned, rolling on her side. "What's your most secret sexual kink?"

"Are you kidding me?" I watched as she shook her head, that mischievous smile growing. I sighed heavily, grimacing.

"Biting." I looked at her, shifting uncomfortably. Her eyes seemed to be shining with mischief.

"Really?..." her voice trailed off, her smile growing wider.

I slapped her on the arm lightly, rolling my eyes. "Shut up. Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I smirked. "I dare you to kiss me."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

I nodded, putting on a frowning face. "I mean...unless you're too chicken to kiss little old me..."

"Fine...I just thought that mean old Jade would come up with a better dare." She leaned over, pecking me on the lips. "There. Your turn again."

"I really don't think that that really counted..." I muttered, shaking my head. Tori just grinned, beckoning me to continue.

"Fine. Truth."

She pouted, lower lip jutting out in a pathetic display of innocence. "You're no fun."

"Don't care. Ask the damn question, Vega."

"Okay, okay. What's a secret sexual fantasy of yours?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Yes you are, or else."

I raised an eyebrow. "Or else what?"

"Or else you'll never have sex again."

"I'm fairly certain that that is an empty threat."

She grinned, cocking an eyebrow. "Sure about that?"

I bit my lip, unsure of the look in her eyes. "Ye...no..."

"Good. Answer the question."

"I don't have one." I turned away from her, sighing.

"You're full of shit."

"Basically."

I felt Tori's hand on my back, and I shuddered as her cold fingers rubbed against my skin. "I'll ask a different question since it bothers you that much..."

"Thank you."

"So...what's up between you and Cat?"

I froze, my body tensing up. "What do you mean?"

"Well...you never seem to get along very well at rehearsals...and she's always muttering things about you...I was just wondering what was going on."

I clenched my fingers into a fist, and swore. "We just don't get along very well anymore."

"May I ask...why?" Her hand gently rubbed my shoulder, and I bit my lip as her touch sent shivers through my body.

"I'd...rather you didn't...but, I didn't answer the last question, so I guess...fine." I turned so I was facing her. "We used to date. She cheated on me. We broke up. End of story."

"Doesn't really seem like it's the end of the story..."

I looked at her, hating the look of concern on her face. "It is. Please, can we move on now?"

She nodded, still looking concerned. "I...guess it's my turn...so, I choose dare."

"I dare you to..." I hesitated. "Kiss me again. But...actually kiss me. With meaning."

She didn't bother to make small talk this time, instead just leaning forward, her lips meeting mine. She was different this time, something that I was thankful for.

Soft lips, gentle touches. Fingers trailing down my side, my body pressed against hers as she climbed on top of me.

I moaned softly as her lips left mine, starting to make their way to my neck. I felt her nibble gently at the skin underneath my jaw, and shudder went through me.

"God..." I breathed, trying to calm my racing heart. "That's...one hell of a kiss..."

"Shut up." I heard her whisper. Now, as someone who hates being told what to do, my natural instinct was to make a smart-ass retort. Any thought of doing that disappeared, though, as soon as I felt her lips leave my neck and connect with my collarbone.

I felt her teeth graze my skin, and then groaned as she bit down lightly. "Fuck..." I moaned, feeling the heat between my legs surge.

"Guess you do like that, huh?" Tori laughed quietly, glancing up at me.

"Shut...up..." I muttered, trying to ignore the rising arousal that I was feeling.

"Nah..." she replied, her lips moving farther south, peppering a path down my abdomen. Her hands moved down to my thighs, slowly massaging the skin. My muscles began twitching, responding to her touch.

Her lips were almost all the way down when she suddenly stopped. "Jade?"

I looked at her, panting, far too aroused to be thinking straight. "Wh...what?"

"Truth or dare?"

I blinked, stunned. "Are..."

"Truth or dare?"

"You...bitch..." I groaned as she bit down lightly on my skin, my hands grasping at the sheets.

"Answer the question."

Now, as I'm sure you all understand, I am not someone that takes shit like that lightly. At least, I don't when I'm functioning normally. But, I gotta tell you, all I cared about right then was getting fucked, and fucked good. Now, if that was only going to happen if I answered that question, then I obviously...

"Dare."

I watched Tori's eyes shine with mischief. "I dare you to keep quiet the entire time I'm making love to you."

I nodded quickly, wanting her to get on with it. She grinned, her tongue darting out, wetting her lips.

"If I hear anything...I'm going to stop."

I nodded again, trying to get her to hurry along. She laughed softly, then leaned her head back down, gently kissing the inside of my thigh.

"Remember, not one sound, Jade."

A large part of me wanted to make a sharp retort, but all thought of doing so was erased the second I felt her push my legs apart, her tongue flicking out onto my clit.

I grasped the sheets, biting my lip hard. It took all my effort not to moan, but somehow, I managed.

I felt her hand move its way up my leg, and suddenly, she was inside me. One...no, two fingers, slowly at first, pace quickening, lips and tongue at the same time...

I tasted blood, but kept biting my lip so I wouldn't scream out her name.

Oh god, so many senses, so much touch, so much feeling...oh god, oh god, god, god, oh my god...

"Fuck, Tori!" I screamed, coming apart, not caring if I failed, just caring about the ecstasy, the high that I was slowly coming down from.

I don't know how long I laid there, my eyes shut, breath coming in short gasps. I eventually opened my eyes to see her staring down at me, a smirk on her face.

"You lost your dare." she remarked, her eyes still shining with mischievous amusement.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

So...this is the end, everyone. Thanks for sticking with me for the past few months. I hope that you have all enjoyed the journey, and the story.

Read, Review, Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

Opening night.

The curtains were closed, but poised to be opened. The audience was in their seats. The actors were ready. The lights were ready. Everything was ready.

I was ready.

I stood backstage, looking at the group of actors, techies, and costumers standing in front of me. "Okay, all. Tonight's the big night. The night when all of our hard work pays off. The night when we get to show those people out there just how awesome a bunch of amateurs really can be. The night when we finally get our paychecks." A cheer rose at that. "Now, are you all going to make me proud?"

The cheer grew louder, and I felt a rare smile grace my lips. "Good. Now, get out there, and show me that you aren't all wastes of space."

I turned away from the group, and started to walk away, when I felt a hand grab my arm. I stopped, turning my head. "What?"

Cat stood behind me, her hand now by her side. "I just...wanted to say that I hope everything goes well for you and Tori."

I bit my lip, frowning. "How..."

"Saw you kissing before you came in." she shrugged, her eyes failing to meet mine. "Good for you. She's...a good person."

"Well...uhm...thanks." I shuffled my feet awkwardly, unsure of what to say. "I'm...sorry for the other night."

She shook her head, holding up a hand. "Forget about it. It never happened." She looked up, and motioned to her left. "You better go...the show's about to start."

I hesitated. "Cat..."

She smiled sadly, shaking her head. "I know."

"Jade!" I hear Tori call from the opposite side of the stage.

I took another look at Cat, who just nodded at me, then left, walking over to where Tori was waiting.

"Are you ready?" I asked, taking note of the excited, yet obviously nervous, expression on her face.

She nodded quickly, her hands clasped hard behind her back. She bounced up and down on her tiptoes. "Uh huh...just, you know...got a bit of opening night jitters."

I laughed, placing my hands on her shoulders, pushing her down. "Calm down, okay? You're going to be great."

"You think so?"

I rolled my eyes. "Would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

She cocked her head thoughtfully. "No..."

"Exactly." I heard the pit orchestra begin to play, and smiled. "Better get ready. Show's about to start."

Tori took a deep breath, her eyes closed. I took advantage of that brief moment, grabbing her arm, pulling her in close to me, claiming her lips with my own.

It may have been short, but damn it was sweet. I parted from her, laughing softly at the blush that was spreading across her face.

"Break a leg." I whispered in her ear. I turned around, walking away, leaving her behind, speechless.

* * *

I would be lying if I said that the show wasn't fantastic. Well, as fantastic as a musical can be.

Tori was perfect. She went out there, and did the best performance of her life. I couldn't have been more proud.

It wasn't over though.

* * *

"Vega!" I called out, walking over to her quickly.

She looked up at me, and gave a little squeal of happiness. She jumped on me, wrapping her arms around me, squeezing as tightly as she could.

"I did it!"

I coughed, trying to get some air in my lungs. "Can't...breathe.."

Tori let me go, her face going red. "Sorry...little overexcited."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "It's okay. I'm used to it." I smiled. "You were great."

Tori's eyes lit up. "I was?"

I nodded. "Yeah...you were."

A giant smile spread across her face. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Yeah, well..." I scratched my head idly. "Uh, everyone has left, haven't they?"

She turned around, scanning the theater. "Yeah, I think so...why?"

I took a deep breath. "Because...I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

I motioned towards the empty seats. "Sit down."

"Oh...kay..." she made her way over to a front row seat, and sat down. "Now what?"

I grabbed a cd player from behind the curtain, and sat down on the stage, my legs hanging off the edge. "Now? You shut up and listen."

I pressed the play button on the player, and the soft strains of an acoustic guitar came through the speakers of the machine.

I took a deep breath, then started to sing.

_"Childhood living, is easy to do_

_ the things you wanted, I bought them for you._

_ Graceless lady, you know who I am,_

_ You know I can't let you slide through my hands._

_ Wild horses, couldn't drag me away,_

_ Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away."_

I glanced up at Tori, who was staring at me in awe. Her eyes met mine, and a smile spread across her face. I felt one start to form on my lips as well, and let it come.

_"I watched you suffer, a dull aching pain,_

_ Now you decided to show me the same._

_ No sweeping exits, or off stage lines,_

_ Could make me feel bitter, or treat you unkind._

_ Wild horses, couldn't drag me away._

_ Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away."_

I let myself get caught up in the music, floating on the notes and rhythms. God, it was beautiful. My eyes slid shut, and I was lost.

_"I know I've dreamed you a sin and a lie,_

_ I have my freedom, but I don't have much time._

_ Faith has been broken, tears must be cried._

_ Let's do some living, after we die._

_ Wild horses, couldn't drag me away._

_ Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday._

_ Wild horses, couldn't drag me away."_

I opened my eyes, catching Tori's gaze.

_"Wild, wild horses..._

_ we'll ride them someday."_

The music died away as my last note faded off into the air. I breathed deeply, the feeling the music had given me quickly leaving me.

I heard a slow clap coming from in front of me, and I looked up.

Tori was standing there, clapping. I could see a tear slide down her face.

"That...was so beautiful." she managed to say, and I laughed softly.

"What are you crying for, Vega?" I hopped down off the stage, leaning against it, arms crossed. "It was just a song."

She shook her head, throwing herself into my arms. "No...it wasn't." She lifted her head, allowing me to wipe away her tears.

"No," I agreed. "It wasn't."

I leaned down, kissing her softly. She kissed me back, gentle and sweet.

I may not know what the world has in mind for us, but right at that moment, I had no doubt that we would be victorious.

* * *

_The End_

* * *

a/n: Wild Horses is the sole property of The Rolling Stones. I claim no copyright on anything.


End file.
